Revenge
by BeforeTheWorst
Summary: "Two wrongs can never make a right. Because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places: Absolute forgiveness, or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness" Join Patricia on her journey of revenge against those who destroyed her family. Rated T for violence and adult themes. Includes Peddie.
1. Alone

**I have decided to write another House of Anubis/Peddie fanfiction so here it is :-) This fanfiction does include Peddie however it is not the only aspect of it. It is rated T, due to violence and adult themes, it may get pretty dark so I'm warning you in advance.. Anyways hope you enjoy x (Flashbacks are in italic)**

Revenge- 'Two wrongs can never make a right. Because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places: Absolute forgiveness, or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness.'

Chapter 1- 'Alone'

_*Flashback*_

_I sat screaming in the growing pool of blood oouzing out from my father. Apart from the sound of my cries, the room was dead silent, almost as_  
_as calm as it had been just the previous hour before, the only difference now was the heartbeats in the room. I glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of Piper, she may have been the younger twin but she certainly was the better twin, the braver twin, the smarter twin however she wasn't here, I couldn't rely on her anymore, she was gone just like dad and I was alone._

_Tears quickly formed in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks even quicker. I hadn't felt this kind of sadness since mum died 5 years ago, although I was only 3 back then I could still feel the heart ache as I said goodbye to mum for the last time, and now here I was abut to say it to dad and Piper._

* * *

"Hello dear, you must be patricia. I'm Trudy" Called out a perky dark haired women as she came bouncing to the door, taking the weight of one of my bags.

I put on a fake smile and thanked her, following her up the stairs into an average sized room, decorated with scattered clothes and textbooks.

"There you go" She said placing my bag upon one of the cleaner beds "You'll be sharing with Joy and Mara, they are both lovely girls and I'm sure you'll be friends instantly" She added before turning around and exiting the room leaving me alone.

I took the chance now to noisy around the room before the others got back from school. I had been looking for about ten minutes and was just making my way over to the other wardrobe when the door burst open.

Two tanned girls, most likely Mara and Joy, came wondering in, deep in conversation until they noticed me stood in the middle of the room.

"Hi, I'm Joy" Said the slightly smaller girl breaking the silence, stepping forward and embracing me in a hug. I tried to hide my look of disgust as she did, I hated hugs, kisses, mushy words, anything affectionate really.

As she pulled back, the other girl extended her arm, shaking my hand.

"And I'm Mara Jeffrey" She smiled, "Everyone else is downstairs if you want to meet them"

"Okay then" I said hesitantly, I really wasn't in the mood to meet anymore people tonight but I had a slight feeling that perhaps Victor would be downstairs and him I was looking forward to meet.

As I stepped into the living room I received a bunch of "Hello's" and "I'm.." off everyone. They must have been told I was coming, as they all already seemed to know my name already. My eyes searched the room for Victor but he was no where in sight. _Great. _I had come down here for nothing.

I was about to escape back to my room when I fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone turned and I tried to ignore the fact the eyes fixed on me as I pulled myself back up.

"You could at least say sorry" I snapped, giving a glare to a blonde haired american boy, also known as Eddie.

"Why? Whats the point if I don't mean it? You shouldn't be such a klutz" he shot back at me

"Your right, I am so clumsy" I said, leaning in and knocking the glass of water sitting on the table next to him.

He jumped up immediately "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He yelled whilst looking down at his now dripping wet pants.

A few of the other students began to walk away, "Leave them, leave them" I heard Fabian say as he grabbed Joys arm and pulled her to the back, however some of the others stuck around to see 'the best entertainment all night" as quoted by Jerome.

"Upps" I said, smiling proudly at myself "Serves you right for been such a weasle"

"You've just started a war, Yacker" He shouted, storming off in the direction of his room.

Great first day at a new school and I've already earned a nickname and a new enemy aswell as the many others I already have.

**Thanks for reading. Please favourite and follow if you have enjoyed, I'd really really appreciate it! Also review if you want, I like reading them :-) To those of you who are reading my other fanfiction 'The Holiday' don't worry, I haven't finished that I shall continue. x**


	2. Optimistic

**Thanks Annabeth J C & flamingoluver96 for following and also thanks to DesiredHOA01 for reviewing :-) I appreciatee it x**

* * *

Revenge- 'Two wrongs can never make a right. Because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places: Absolute forgiveness, or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness.'

Chapter 2- 'Optimistic'

I woke that morning feeling optimistic? Today I would come eye to eye to all those who betrayed my father and embark on my journey of revenge; In other words it was my first proper day at school.

I jumped out of bed and swiped on my eye-liner after flat ironing my hair straight. Next I shoved on my uniform, rolling up my blazer sleeves to finish the look.

"You ready?" Joy asked, standing patiently by the door.

Since yesterday Joy had been stuck to me like glue, in her eyes we were already best friends. I had never had a best friend before not besides Piper and I certainly wasn't going to get one now. I came here for one thing and one thing only, revenge, however that doesn't mean I won't use Joy's presence to my advantage, it could come in handy in the long run and therefore pretending we are best friends is just another thing I'm going to have to go through.

"Yeah" I said picking up my shoulder bag before walking to school with Joy.

My first period was History with Mr. Winkler, Joy had already told me how cool and good looking he was but what she didn't know was that I already knew.

Jason (Mr. Winkler) was one of my fathers friends, perhaps the only loyal one. 2 years after the incident he actually visited me in foster care, handing over a key, a key that unlocked all the secrets my father kept hidden for my own safety, a key that started my vengeance.

I walked in and placed myself next to Joy who unfortunately sat in front of Eddie.

"Yacker" He said to me, spitefully

I gave him a glare before turning back to the front, trying to ignore him throwing paper at me for the rest of the lesson though of course eventually I did blow.

"BLOODY HELL, YOU THROW ONE MORE PIECE OF PAPER AT ME AND I'LL BREAK YOUR ARM" I screamed grabbing the attention of the whole class.

"I love this girl" I heard Jerome mutter to Alfie causing them both to fall into laughter, sadly Mr. Winkler didn't find it as amusing.

"Patricia stay behind at the end" He stated before carrying on the lesson on WW1.

* * *

I sat awkwardly shifting in my seat as everyone else left leaving me by myself with the man I once considered an uncle. I was expecting him to give me some lecture on how violence is wrong, what I actually received was something I definitely wasn't expecting._  
_

"Quite a mouth on you, haven't you Patricia Williams or should I say Poppy Jones" He paused before resuming edging his way closer and closer to Patricia "You know I almost didn't recognise you but I suppose thats the whole idea"

At this point Patricia angrily shot up up from her seat, and violently clutched Jason's arm before slamming him against the wall.

"You get in my way and I will take you down" She whispered in his ear, still forcefully holding him.

"I won't, I want to help" He managed to choke out quietly.

Patricia slowly released Jason from her harsh grip "You can't" she murmured, turning around and exiting the room without looking back.

**Hoping you are liking it :-) I'm not sure weather to carry on or not :S Thanks for reading, please fave,review and follow x**


End file.
